Sweet Discovery
by Cuthbert72
Summary: A couple of days ago, Sid and Cassie settled their differences after Cassie's return from Scotland. Sid is spending a (hot) day and evening with his sweet Cassie, so that the couple can 'get to know each other - a lot'. They let the gang know that they are now an item. 'M' rated for sexual references in later chapters. A bit of romantic (and sexy) fluff between these two people.
1. Chapter 1: Ultra Violet

**Chapter 1: Ultra Violet**

On an exceptionally warm and sunny Saturday afternoon in May, Sid was sitting on one of the benches on Brandon Hill waiting for Cassie. She was a few minutes late. Since he was a natural worrier, he was beginning to wonder whether she had stood him up. After all, he had only just re-established his relationship with her after her exile in Elgin. He was allowing these thoughts to gain the upper hand, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Sidney," said Cassie, brightly. She was wearing a thin sleeveless blouse and a pair of bright yellow hot-pants. "Why are you on this bench? I expected you to be on that one."

"What's wrong with this one?" queried Sid.

"It's the one I danced on when I tried to kill myself the morning after the choir concert." said Cassie, "It's a rather miserable place. It holds some unhappy memories for me."

Cassie sat down next to Sid.

"In that case, let's make it a happy place." said Sid.

"And how would you set about doing that?" asked Cassie, half smiling.

"We could create some happy memories," said Sid, "Like this!"

Sid put his arm across Cassie's shoulders, leaned in and kissed her. To say that Cassie was surprised would be an understatement. She was pleased, of course, but she didn't expect Sid to be so forward on the start of what was effectively their first proper date. They had been together on many occasions before Cassie's meltdown and exile in Scotland, but always in the company of their friends. It had only been a couple of days since their meeting in Chris's flat in which they sorted out most of their differences and realised that, despite their recent antagonism, they still totally loved each other. Now, they were going to spend the rest of the afternoon, and hopefully the whole night together to complete their reconciliation.

"What was that for?" asked Cassie. "It was certainly unexpected."

"To show you how I feel about you." said Sid, "I've realised just how much I love you and how much I've missed you. The weeks before I came to sort things out with you the other day were torture."

"You could have acknowledged me when you found me in your bedroom." said Cassie.

"I'm so desperately sorry about that." said Sid, "I know I should have stopped what I was doing, but honestly Cass, I didn't really believe I'd seen you. You disappeared out of the room so quickly. I know it's no excuse, but I was totally fired up with Michelle, and so was she. It's an incident I'd like to forget. In any case, I did honestly believe you'd dumped me the night dad died."

"What a torrent of words!" exclaimed Cassie, "You know I've forgiven you for your affair with Michelle. Katie made me realise I had given you a wrong impression that we had broken up. I don't really blame you for going to the only other girl in your life."

"Thank you." said Sid, "But I still feel bad about it."

"Don't!" said Cassie, softly, "We're back together now. Tony is making overtures to Michelle. Everything seems to be going right for a change."

"That's good isn't it?" said Sid.

"Of course it is." said Cassie "Now we can start loving each other properly. You do love me don't you, sweet Sidney?"

"You know I do." said Sid, "Even when I was convinced you'd dumped me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're special - very special. I love you so much, my sweetness."

"You're very open about your feelings this afternoon." said Cassie, "What are you on?"

"Nothing, Cass." said Sid, "I've had these feelings for you ever since I first met you, and what with you being away for so long, I just had to tell you how I felt at the first opportunity. I hope I'm not driving you away."

"Of course not." said Cassie, "Don't forget, I love you as well and it's nice to know how you feel about me, so let's do something about it."

With this comment, Cassie took the initiative and embraced Sid, kissing him passionately. After about twenty seconds, they disengaged and smiled at each other.

"Wow, Cass!" exclaimed Sid, "That was a nice surprise. let's do it again."

Sid kissed Cassie equally passionately, once again letting his tongue explore Cassie's mouth. Again they came up for air after about thirty seconds."

"I could get used to this." said Cassie, "I won't ask you where you learnt to kiss like that, but I can guess. Anyway, what would you like to do for the rest of the day. I presume you've planned something."

"Not really." said Sid, "I thought we might 'play it by ear' and see how things go. After all, we have only just come back together. Incidentally, are you eating properly?"

"Why do you ask?" queried Cassie.

"I thought we might go out for a meal later if you're up to it." said Sid. "After that we could spend the evening, and possibly, the night at my place. Mum's away for a couple of days, so we'll be alone."

"Well, I'd have to think about that one." said Cassie, "Can I trust you not to go too fast?"

"Of course." said Sid, "Now I'm back with you, I don't want to spoil things."

"Regarding eating, I can eat most things these days." said Cassie, "Even curries, you'll be pleased to hear."

"How did that happen?" asked Sid.

"A couple of weeks ago, Jal suddenly had a craving for something spicy." said Cassie, "Chris didn't want to come along, so she persuaded me to go with her to the local curry house. I shared a meal with her and found I quite liked the taste. We've been there three times since then. Indian food's so lovely. The spicy flavours make me want to eat it."

"Wow!" said Sid, "Does that mean you'd like a curry tonight, or are you 'curried up' for the time being?"

"I'll fit in with what you want." said Cassie, "If you want to go Indian, go ahead. What you choose as a main dish will be interesting and probably different from Jal's choices."

"It sounds as if you would like an Indian meal this evening." said Sid.

"I would." said Cassie, "Where are you going to take me?"

"There's a very good one near the theatre in King Street" said Sid, "We'll go there."

"Anyway," said Cassie, "Lets enjoy this wonderful sunshine. I think we've removed all the sadness from this bench. I'll remember those kisses for quite a long time. They were wonderful. Thank you."

Cassie got up from the bench and walked down the steep grass slope to some level ground. Sid followed her. She delved into her capacious shoulder bag and produced a large travel rug and a tube of sunblock cream. What she did next both startled and pleased Sid. After spreading the rug out on the grass and removing her sandals, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, opened the front and then removed it. She then took her hot-pants off to reveal that all she was wearing underneath was her polka dot bra and a skimpy pair of matching briefs. Sid stood open mouthed. Up to this moment, he had not seen so much of Cassie's beautiful slender body uncovered. For a while, he was speechless. As Cassie lay down on her back on the rug, he found his voice.

"Wow! C - Cass, y - your body is so beautiful!" he stuttered, "I can't remember seeing so much of it before."

"I've come to realise that my body is worth looking at." said Cassie, "Come on, Sid. Get that shirt off and show yourself to the sun."

Although Sid was quite shy about revealing his body in public, he reluctantly complied with Cassie's request, took off his t-shirt and stood facing her. He was still somewhat startled by seeing his beautiful Cassie stripping almost naked in public in front of him. He was pleased, of course, but seeing her slender bikini clad body in the sunshine was a revelation he hadn't expected.

"May I touch you." Sid asked, tentatively.

"Of course," said Cassie, "It would be difficult for you to put the sun cream on my back without touching me. I'll do your back. Incidentally, you'd be cooler without your beanie. You don't need it on such a warm day."

Cassie removed the hat and, smiling, playfully ruffled his hair.

"What was that for?" asked Sid.

"For you being you." said Cassie, "You somehow seem more natural, more you without your shirt. I like it. I love you so much."

The couple kissed again, their hands caressed and explored each other's backs, then they lay down, absorbing the sun for about fifteen minutes before Cassie picked up the tube of sunblock. She applied it to herself before handing it to Sid.

"Could you do my back, please." said Cassie.

This was an invitation Sid could not refuse! Before applying the cream, he caressed her soft skin, letting his fingertips enjoy its smooth texture. he gasped with pleasure. Cassie was delighted by the feel of Sid's gentle fingers exploring her back. Sid then startled Cassie by caressing and kissing her dainty little feet and applying the sun cream to them. It was obvious to Cassie that he was relishing this part of the task.

"I think you enjoyed doing my feet." said Cassie, "I certainly enjoyed it. You must love them."

"I do." said Sid, "They're small but so perfectly formed. Just like the rest of you."

"That was such a sweet thing to say," said Cassie, "Now you can put the sunblock on your own body."

Sid applied it to the parts of his body he could reach. He returned the tube to Cassie and laid down on his stomach.

"Would you like to do my back." said Sid.

Cassie caressed Sid's back for a bit before applying the cream. It was plainly evident to her that he really relished this intimate attention.

"Aah! That's so lovely!" gasped Sid, "Do it a bit more."

Cassie caressed his back a little more before the couple lay down to continue their enjoyment of the unseasonably hot May sunshine. They lay in silence for some minutes. It was Cassie who spoke first.

"I get the impression that you're quite shy about showing your body in public." said Cassie, "You seemed somewhat hesitant when I asked you to take your shirt off."

"I am." said Sid, "My body isn't much to look at, so I keep it covered at all times."

"Don't put yourself down, Sid." said Cassie, gently, while gently stroking Sid's shoulders, "You've got a sweet body. It's the body of a gentle person and you're certainly one of them. I love stroking it. I've already said that you look more you without your shirt. I used to be so shy about my body until I went to the Canaries. Now I'm not worried about exposing my body."

"When did you go to the Canaries?" asked Sid.

"I think it must have been when you called for me in Elgin and I wasn't there." said Cassie, "My folks realised that I was more depressed than ever, so they took me for a fortnight's holiday at this place in the Canary Islands, but they didn't tell me everything about it until we had checked in to the hotel."

"Why was that?" asked Sid.

"It was an FKK resort." said Cassie.

"What's that?" asked Sid, puzzled.

"It was a hotel run by the German naturist organisation." said Cassie "That meant that I would have to be totally naked when I was on the beach. I was absolutely terrified."

Cassie cringed a bit as she recalled her memories of the first morning.

"Oh, sweetness." said Sid, "What happened?"

"On the first morning, I refused to leave the hotel room." said Cassie, "Then I remembered how I felt about you. I persuaded myself that I'd lost you and started crying. I was still crying when mum came back after about an hour. She somehow managed to calm me down. I wiped away the tears and let her take me to the poolside coffee bar. Nearly all the other customers were naked. I must have looked totally out of place in a black roll neck jumper, a denim jacket, jeans and boots."

"Weren't you embarrassed?" interjected Sid.

"Oddly, yes I was." said Cassie, "I felt awkward in that environment. I think that's what mum intended. When we had finished our drinks, mum took me back to the bedroom and somehow persuaded me out of my clothes. She managed to convince me that I did look good without them. I suppose her getting me to stand naked in front of a full-length mirror while she said really nice things about my body had something to do with it. She also managed to persuade me that my 'private parts' were just as much part of me as my face, and that I shouldn't be ashamed of them."

"Cool!" commented Sid, "Did you go on to the beach that morning? Your mum must be very persuasive."

"She is." said Cassie, "Yes I did go to the beach, but I felt so fragile, so vulnerable without the protection of clothing."

"Wasn't it cold?" asked Sid.

"No, it was almost as hot as today." said Cassie, "The Canary Islands are off the coast of West Africa."

"You must have come to enjoy nakedness, because you're nearly stripped bare in public this afternoon." commented Sid.

He found the thought of his sweet Cassie, completely naked more than exciting.

"By the third day," said Cassie, "I was getting used to the feeling of freedom I experienced without clothes and began to enjoy it. It felt good when people told mum that she had a beautiful daughter. People were also telling me to my face how good I looked. I'm not sure I believed them, but complements felt good. By the second week, I had gained a bit of a suntan."

"Which hasn't quite faded." interjected Sid, "You're still a pale shade of golden brown."

"I felt comfortable and confident in my own skin." continued Cassie, "I still do. That holiday completely changed my feelings about myself. I'm relaxed about my body these days. There's nothing about me or my body for me to be ashamed or embarrassed about. It's me. I've come to the conclusion that I love being naked. I'm beginning to love the way my body looks now. I've realised that it is beautiful. You should try going naked sometime. You would enjoy it."

"I don't know about that." said Sid, "As I've already said, I'm so shy about that sort of thing. It took quite a mental effort for me to take my shirt off out here in public in this park."

"Now it's off, how do you feel?" asked Cassie.

"Relieved, relaxed and comfortable, but that's only because I'm with you." said Sid, "I couldn't have done it on my own."

"I used to be like that." said Cassie, "I even thought that gold dress I wore to Abigail's party showed too much of me."

"That was a lovely dress," said Sid, "And it displayed your best feature, your totally gorgeous and elegant back. I, for one, loved it. When I saw you wearing it, I realised that you were someone I'd like to get to know as a person, not just some random girl I'd been set up with for a 'quick shag'. Even back then, I realised there was something very special about you. I suppose that's when I must have begun to fall in love with you."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "That was quite an admission. I did think there was something more than your natural timidity that held you back from what Tony was expecting you to do. I remember your gasp of pleasure when I took my jacket off, revealing my bare back. That little kiss between my shoulder blades told me you were attracted to me more than you were prepared to admit."

"Yes, that's a moment I'll never forget." said Sid, "My heart was already beginning to develop deep feelings for you. I wish I'd listened to it."

"So do I." said Cassie, "Our relationship would have got under way a lot sooner, and it wouldn't have been such a bumpy ride. Anyway, it's under way at last, and I'm no longer inhibited about showing my lovely body to you."

"That's got to be good." said Sid, "I'm really pleased about that, your change of attitude to your body, that is, and I think you've just told me something you wouldn't tell many people."

Cassie got up onto her knees and faced Sid. To feel more relaxed as she lay down, she had dropped her bra straps off her shoulders. They were still hanging loosely round her elbows. Sid knelt up to meet her.

"I have told you this Sid, because, believe it or not, I trust you," said Cassie, "You're such a totally lovely person. I know it's happened very fast, but I'm really beginning to fall deeply in love with you, and I want you to understand me, because I'm beginning to think you're the one boy for me."

Sid blushed scarlet. He was not used to having such nice things said about him. He was entranced by the sight of her now completely bare shoulders. He felt as if it was the 'real' Cassie talking to him. The warmth of her sincerity had overwhelmed him. He felt a feeling of total euphoria of a kind he had never experienced before. Sid and Cassie stood up on the rug, embraced and once again expressed their affection for each other in a passionate and intimate kiss. Both of them explored each other's bare backs. As they disengaged for the first time, Sid caressed both of Cassie's exquisite shoulders from her slender neck to her upper arms, letting his fingers explore her shoulder blades and collar bones. The feel of her skin as he did this encouraged him to embrace and kiss her again. This time he could not resist the temptation to investigate the fastening of her bra.

"Now now now!" said Cassie, "I might let you do that in a more secluded place, but this is a little too public. I'll let you 'unwrap' me completely this evening."

"Is that a promise?" asked Sid.

"Of course it is!" said Cassie, "As long as you let me 'unwrap' you."

After this conspicuous public display of affection, the couple once again resumed their sunbathing, laying on their stomachs. This time, Cassie did let Sid unfasten her bra, as she didn't want a wide tan line across her back. Sid then ran his gentle fingers all the way down her back from her neck to the waistband of her briefs. Cassie gasped with obvious pleasure, while Sid enjoyed the journey down the smooth skin of her back, uninterrupted by clothing.

"I think you enjoyed that." said Sid, as he ran his fingers up her back, finishing by caressing her shoulder blades.

"I did." said Cassie, "It felt delightful. You're so gentle. I love you."

Sid and Cassie lay on their stomachs for about another twenty minutes, before turning over onto their backs. Cassie refastened her bra, then put on an eyeshade. Sid yielded to the temptation to trace the edges of her rib cage, earning himself more gasps of ecstasy.

"That's so lovely." breathed Cassie, "Your fingers are magic."

Sid then traced a line from her neck down the centre line of her chest and abdomen to her knickers. He paused his journey to explore her bony hips, gaining more gasps of pleasure from Cassie. His digital exploration ended a couple of inches inside her panties, finding the beginning of her slit. This produced a mild admonition from Cassie.

"Hey!" said Cassie, "That was a little far. I know what you want, but you can't have it out here. We don't want to make the Evening Post."

After about another hour of sunbathing and intermittent intimate conversation and mutual caresses, Cassie decided that she had absorbed enough sunlight for the time being, stood up and got dressed. Sid put his shirt back on and the couple vacated their place on Brandon Hill.

"I know we're going there later," said Cassie, "But do you think there's enough time to go to your place to have a shower before the meal? I feel a bit sticky."

Sid looked at his watch.

"There's plenty of time." said Sid, "Let's find a bus. By the way, I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty."

The couple walked hand-in-hand to the bus stop, pausing once to buy two bottles of coke, and several times to express their overwhelming love for each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Restraint

**Chapter 2: Restraint**

Sid and Cassie reached Sid's home after a short bus journey. Sid let Cassie in and the couple lost no time going up to the bathroom.

"Wow! That's huge." said Cassie when she saw Sid's shower enclosure.

"Yes," said Sid, "It's big enough for two people. Would you like to share it with me?"

"I'm not sure about that." said Cassie, "Are you sure you can restrain yourself. You were quite fired up on Brandon Hill."

"I think so," said Sid, "I want this to last."

After some further discussion during which Sid promised to keep his natural urges under control, they opted to share the shower. Cassie decided to 'test' Sid, and invited him to undress her 'slowly and affectionately'.

"That's a tough challenge." said Sid, "I hope I can meet it without driving you away."

"I don't think that'll happen," said Cassie, "But this evening might end early if you go too fast in and around the shower."

"I'll bear that in mind." said Sid.

With that comment, Sid embraced Cassie, kissed her warmly and pulled the back of her blouse out of her hot pants, allowing him to caress the skin of her lower back. He turned her round so she faced the full-length mirror. This enabled him to untuck the rest of her blouse. Then he opened the top four buttons while kissing the points of her shoulders. He spread the top of her blouse, to reveal her cleavage, then unfastened the remaining three buttons, letting the garment fall open.

"That's a nice start." said Cassie, "This is how I must have looked when you tried to set up that video link. It must have looked a bit strange."

"It did." said Sid, "It was my interpretation of what you did next that broke my heart. Still, that's all behind us. Let's enjoy each other."

Sid then opened the front of Cassie's blouse, slowly and gently peeled it off her shoulders, planting lots of little kisses on her newly exposed skin. She was still facing the mirror. He removed the blouse by sliding it down her arms. He folded it and put it on the chair. At this point, he turned on the shower, so that it would be warm when the couple entered it. He also removed his own shirt and jeans. He faced Cassie, embraced her and kissed her again. This time, he once again ran his hands down from her neck to her upper arms, relishing the feel of her shoulder blades and collar bones. This action took her bra straps down off her shoulders which he, once again, kissed. This time, she did let him unclip her bra as they embraced and kissed. He stepped back from her, allowing the bra to fall to the floor. He stood in front of her, holding her hands. He found the sight of her naked upper body unbelievably stimulating. He gasped. He was almost speechless in the face of such incredible beauty. In spite of all their previous meetings, this was the first time Sid had seen her breasts.

"Oh m - my dear God! Sweet Cass!" exclaimed Sid, "Th - they're gorgeous! Oh, my lovely, glorious, beautiful, gentle Cassie. You're so perfect!"

He again warmly embraced Cassie, enjoying the feel of her smooth bare back under his roving fingers and her small, firm breasts against his bare chest.

"But my tits are so tiny." said Cassie.

"They're perfect." said Sid, "I wouldn't want them any bigger. That would look wrong. Look at yourself in the mirror."

Cassie complied with Sid's request, while he stood behind her with his arms around her midriff. He gently cupped her breasts in his hands. Much as he would have liked to, he resisted the urge to tweak her nipples. He realised that might be a step too far.

"My hands fit them perfectly." commented Sid, as he moved his hands down her chest and belly towards the fastenings of her hot pants, "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I - I think so." said Cassie, hesitantly, "I suppose I will be showing you the whole of my body this time, won't I."

"Yes, you will." said Sid, "Do you still want to share the shower with me?"

Cassie hesitated for a bit. Despite her experience in the Canaries, she wasn't sure whether she was ready to show the most intimate part of her body, even to Sid. Some of her old inhibitions were resurfacing. While Sid was waiting for her reply, he gently caressed her breasts, her rib cage, her waist and her hips, now and again probing a little way inside her panties, all the while calling her attention to her reflection in the full-length mirror. After about a minute, she decided that she had let Sid go too far for her to stop him now.

"Go ahead, dear Sid." said Cassie, "you can finish stripping me, but do it gently."

"I will." said Sid, "Strip you gently, that is."

Sid did not require any further invitation. He unzipped her yellow hot pants and slid them down her thighs. She let them drop and stepped out of them. Sid once again asked whether Cassie was ready. Gaining her assent, he slowly - very slowly slid her panties down to her thighs, while looking at and enjoying what he saw in the mirror. Once again, she let them drop to her ankles and stepped out of them. As her private parts were revealed, Sid gasped. Her fanny was smooth and hairless.

"Oh, wow, Cass!" exclaimed Sid, "You are total perfection. Every single little thing about you is beautiful. I'm so glad I found you again."

"Do you realise, dear Sidney," said Cassie, "That, other than those naturists in the Canaries, you're the first boy to see all of me."

"Naah!" exclaimed Sid, "Surely the other boys that fucked you saw you, and what about your 'clients'?"

"None of them saw everything." said Cassie, "You're the very first."

"Wow!" said Sid, "I feel privileged."

"You are." said Cassie, "Because you're special."

Sid once again embraced Cassie, letting his roving fingers explore the whole of her elegant back from her thighs to her shoulders, relishing the feel of her buttocks, the back of her rib cage, her shoulder blades and her bony shoulders.

"Oh. My sweetness," gasped Sid as he stroked her back, "You feel as good as you look. You are perfect."

"I think you rather liked my smooth pussy, dear Sidney." said Cassie, smiling, "You certainly uncovered it deliciously slowly. That was my surprise. My mum persuaded me to shave it when hair first started growing. She said it was more hygienic and in any case, I looked really pretty without a bush. Now I'm naked, you can get your pants off and we can enjoy the shower."

Sid removed his underpants, freeing his inevitable erection. The couple entered the shower cubicle and enjoyed the sensation of applying shower gel to each other's bodies under the cascading water. Rinsing each other's bodies was equally pleasant. Excited as he was, Sid knew he had to control his immense desire for the beautiful naked young woman in his bathroom. Drying each other was another new and delightful experience for both of them. Sid particularly enjoyed attending to Cassie's dainty little feet. He not only dried them, but planted lots of little kisses all over them.

"You must love my feet so much." said Cassie, "I like that."

"I do." said Sid, "They're so perfect. You haven't damaged them by wearing heels."

After they had dried each other as much as they could with towels, Cassie put on her bra and panties and asked Sid for a hair drier. This, he produced. The couple went up to Sid's bedroom. Cassie hung up her yellow shorts and her blouse to air before drying her hair, sitting on the edge of Sid's bed. She let him gently caress her shoulders and back. He felt contented.

"Thank you, sweet Sidney." said Cassie, "You've passed the test. I could sense that you were tempted to go too far several times, but you held back. Well done! I think you particularly relished removing my panties. You did it so slowly. I love the way you did that as well. Even I got quite excited watching it in the mirror."

"I did like that part," said Sid, "But I was only just about staying in control then."

"Anyway," said Cassie, "I suppose we had better go for that meal, so let's get dressed."

With this, Cassie produced a very short, light blue 'strappy' dress from her bag and put it on. Sid put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Wow, Cass!" said Sid, "That dress! It's amazing! You look wonderful! It shows off your best features, your pretty shoulders and those gorgeous legs."

"You really think my legs are gorgeous?" queried Cassie.

"Of course!" said Sid, "They're lovely. I can't imagine why you could possibly 'hate' those beautiful thighs. Your bag must be like the Tardis, larger inside than out."

"It's surprising how small some of my dresses fold down to." said Cassie, "This one and my gold dress fold up very small because they're so thin. I've even got a cardigan in here. I might need it later."

Once they were dressed, Sid and Cassie returned by bus to the city centre and headed for the 'Raj' Indian restaurant in King Street. On the way there, they met Chris and Jal.

"Hello you two." Said Jal, "Where are you off to this warm evening?"

"Sid's treating me to an Indian meal." said Cassie, "Then we're spending the evening together."

"I must say you're looking very sexy, Cassie." said Chris, "That dress looks amazing. Are you coming to the club later?"

"Which one?" asked Sid.

"The one where Cassie showed you she loved you with a slap." said Jal, "We're allowed back there as long as I don't snog the singer again."

"Okay." said Sid, "But we might not stay very long."

"See you there, then." said Chris.

"You two really are looking like a close couple this evening." said Jal, smiling, "That's good to see. Anyway, see you at the club. Byee!"

"Bye!" said Sid, "See you later."

Sid and Cassie continued to the restaurant, feeling pleased. They had just taken an opportunity to reveal their renewed relationship to two of their friends. At about six o'clock, they reached the restaurant, entered, and were shown to a table for two by a waiter. Since it was quite early, they opted for the 'Early Bird' menu.

"How hot are you going, Sid?" asked Cassie, "Because I'm going to have the lamb dhansak."

"In that case, I'll have a chicken Madras." said Sid, "Any thoughts on starters and sides?"

"I'll start with the onion bhaji." said Sid.

"This place doesn't appear to have Bombay aloo." said Cassie, "I know. We'll share a portion of saag aloo. I do love spiced potatoes. Oh yes, we'll have some saffron pillau rice."

The waiter came to take their order. In addition to the menu, they ordered four poppadoms and two large glasses of cola as they would probably be drinking some alcohol at the club. The drinks and the poppadoms arrived almost immediately.

"This is a nice place." said Cassie, "It's a bit posher than that take-away place Jal takes me to in Staple Hill."

"Yes," said Sid, "This is a proper restaurant. It only opens in the evening. It has to be good because it's quite hard to find."

After a few minutes, just as they had finished the poppodoms, the onion bhajis arrived. While they consumed these, the waiter arrived with a platewarmer ready for the main dishes. Once these arrived, all conversation ceased, as they appreciated the food. Cassie found she quite liked Sid's Madras, while Sid was fascinated by the rich flavours of Cassie's dhansak.

"That was so lovely," said Cassie, as she cleared her plate, "Much better than I'm used to. We'll have to come here again sometime."

"I fully intend to." said Sid, "Anyway, it's a bit early for the club, so I think we'll relax in one of the pubs for a while."

Once Sid had paid the bill, the couple left the restaurant. Cassie produced her cardigan and put it on. They made themselves at home in a local bar for an hour or so. Sid had a pint of lager, while Cassie was drinking a sweet sherry. Somewhat to their surprise, after about 45 minutes, Sid and Cassie were joined by Tony and Michelle, who had recently also started to make up their own differences.

"Hello, you two," said Michelle, "What are you doing this evening?"

"Enjoying the evening and each other." said Cassie, smiling.

"Are you going to the club?" asked Tony.

"Yes, we will be." said Sid, "But I don't think we'll stay all night."

As he said this, he looked into Cassie's eyes, smiled and cuddled her shoulders.

"I don't think I need ask this," said Michelle, "But how are things between you two nowadays?"

"Coming together rapidly," said Sid, "But we're just playing it by ear at the moment. We're finding each other and exploring our feelings. I'm really hoping things work out this time. I love my sweet Cassie."

Sid smiled as he said this and, once again looked into Cassie's eyes. This time, he embraced and kissed her.

"I think you two have already found each other." said Michelle, "I see in front of me, a couple deeply in love. I can see it in your eyes and your body language."

"Remember, Cassie," said Tony, "A few weeks ago, I told you things would turn out alright."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "I'm just beginning to realise what a wonderful person Sid is. It feels so right being with him. Anyway, have you two found each other yet."

"Early days yet." said Tony, "We're just feeling our way at the moment."

"Yes," said Michelle, "We still have some real issues. Your problems were only misunderstandings."

"Still," said Tony, "We're trying to get back together like we used to be."

"That would be so lovely." said Cassie, "You two do so need each other. I can sense it."

Before the group left the pub, Cassie headed for the toilets. When she returned, she had removed her cardigan and tucked her shoulder straps inside her dress.

"Wow, Cass!" exclaimed Michelle, "You look sensational! That's such a pretty dress."

Cassie smiled and sat down next to Sid. He put his arm across her bare shoulders and caressed her upper arm. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"You two really are a couple." said Tony, looking at Michelle and smiling, "I hope we can be like that again sometime very soon."

"You'll have to fully regain my trust first," said Michelle, "You're doing well so far, but you've still got a long way to go."

The four young people made their way from the bar to the club where, a few weeks ago, Cassie had confronted Sid about his affair with Michelle and slapped him. They arrived just as the doors were opening. They spent the first part of the evening dancing and drinking. Not long after they arrived, Chris, Jal, Anwar and Maxxie came in and joined them. Maxxie nearly did a double take when he saw Cassie.

"Cass, you look amazing." shouted Maxxie over the music, "That's a lovely dress, and you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Maxxie," said Cassie, "I didn't think you appreciated girls."

"I don't normally," said Maxxie, "But you've managed to get through the barrier."

"Perhaps you're not completely gay." said Cassie.

"That is a possibility," said Maxxie, "But I do appreciate real beauty when I see it."

Cassie blushed.

The group moved to a quieter part of the club where they could talk without shouting.

"What's your news?" asked Anwar, addressing Cassie.

"I'm back together with my lovely Sidney." said a beaming Cassie, "And I'm loving it. He's so sweet!"

It was Sid's turn to blush.

Sid and Cassie embraced and kissed each other enthusiastically. With this action, they had let 'the gang' know that they were now properly back together. Anwar and Maxxie congratulated them and advised them to stay together come what may. The little group spent the next hour and a half, chatting, dancing and generally socialising with each other. The general consensus was that Sid and Cassie getting back together was the best thing that had happened for a long time. Jal strongly suggested to Tony and Michelle that they should settle their remaining differences. After all, she pointed out, they had been the only stable couple in the group.

"It would be good to have three regular couples, all good friends." she said.

"Maxxie," said Michelle, "Have you found anyone yet?"

"Yes," said Maxxie, "But we don't consider ourselves to be a couple. James is a good friend, but he isn't a partner yet. I'm living in hope though."

"What about you, Anwar?" asked Tony.

"I can dream," said Anwar, "But I've got my family and my religion to consider. I do feel deeply for sweet little Lucy, but going all out for her might have bad consequences."

After some more discussion, Sid and Cassie, got up and quietly slipped away to the toilets. They left the club by the back entrance and headed for Sid's home.

"Well," said Sid, "I think everyone knows we're back together now."

"Yes," said Cassie, "And I think we might have helped Tony to get closer to Michelle."

"Although they've got a long way to go before they become the close loving couple they used to be." said Cassie.

"And we are." said Sid, cuddling Cassie, "Let's go home."

Sid and Cassie caught a late bus back to Bishopstone, and walked to Sid's house with his arm round her waist. Sid let Cassie in, made her comfortable on the sofa.

"Tea, coffee or hot chocolate?" asked Sid, "Or would you like something stronger?"

"I want to be fully aware of what's going on." said Cassie, "So I'll opt for something warm and sweet. That could be you, but I'll settle for some hot chocolate."

"Okay." said Sid, "Your wish is my command."

Sid, still standing, kissed Cassie on the forehead while resting his hands on her shoulders. He disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with two large mugs of hot chocolate and some biscuits on a tray. Once he had placed this on the coffee table, he sat to the left of Cassie and snuggled up really close to her. He rested his right arm across her slender shoulders and caressed her arm. They spent the next half-hour discussing the events of the day and playfully feeding the biscuits to each other. It had been a wonderful day for both of them. Now there appeared to be nothing between them and total enjoyment of each other. Once they had finished their drinks, they began to give in to their feelings. Sid felt he had to ascertain whether Cassie was okay with things.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sid as he caressed the whole length of Cassie's left thigh with his free hand.

"I - I think so." said a suddenly uncertain Cassie, "I'm not quite sure. You will be gentle with me, won't you?"

It seemed that, despite her earlier eagerness, she was having cold feet.


	3. Chapter 3: Gentle Pleasures

**Chapter 3: Gentle Pleasures**

Sid, sensing Cassie's sudden, unexpected hesitancy decided on a different approach. After putting the tray back in the kitchen, he put on some gentle music, invited Cassie to stand up and danced slowly round the lounge with her, his arms wrapped around her. One of the tracks Sid played was "I Want to Know What Love is" by Foreigner. This made Cassie cuddle Sid even closer. He began to feel more comfortable as he realised that Cassie was feeling relaxed.

"Perhaps we should have stayed in the club a bit longer." said Cassie, after a while, "Dancing with you is getting me into a romantic mood."

"That's the Idea." said Sid, "Anyway, if we had stayed on, we would have still had that atmosphere killing bus journey here."

"I suppose so." said Cassie, "And we would still have needed this little dance to get us back into the mood."

"We would," said Sid.

The couple danced like this for a while, kissing each other more frequently as time went on. After about a quarter of an hour, they stopped, went into an ardent embrace and kissed each other deeply and passionately. During the kiss, Cassie's right hand pulled, Sid's t-shirt out of his jeans and started exploring his back under it. They resumed dancing with Cassie's hand inside Sid's shirt. Now, Isaac Newton said 'To every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction'. Sid's right hand found the hem of Cassie's very short dress, lifted it and found the smooth, soft, warm skin of her back. He caressed it while still dancing with her.

"This is nice." whispered Cassie into Sid's ear, "Your hand is so soft, warm and gentle."

Thus encouraged, Sid moved his hand further up her back, while caressing her shoulders with his other hand.

"Aaahh, that's lovely." gasped Cassie, "You're holding me so sweetly. I love it."

After a couple more minutes of intimate dancing, they once again went into another full embrace, during which, Cassie, with his co-operation, removed Sid's t-shirt. He was surprised, but pleased as he now knew that Cassie had overcome all her doubts and was now ready. Cassie looked at Sid's shirtless torso, smiled and embraced him once more, letting her fingers roam all over his bare back from his neck to his waist. Sid, meanwhile, was not passive. His hands were exploring Cassie's body, both inside and above her dress. They kissed again, more passionately than before. They disengaged and looked at each other while holding hands.

"Oh, sweet Sidney," said Cassie, smiling, "You do look so 'you' without your shirt. I love your gentle body."

"Thank you, Cass" said Sid, somewhat surprised by Cassie's sweet remark, "You look more the sweet Cassie I know and love with your pretty shoulders completely bare. I do so love you."

They kissed again and danced a little more before Cassie confirmed Sid's impression that she was ready.

"This is so lovely." said Cassie, "Would you like to start undressing me - really slowly, like you promised."

"That won't be easy." said Sid, "You're only wearing three garments."

"Two." said Cassie, "When I tucked my straps in at the pub, I took off my bra, so all I'm wearing is this dress and a skimpy pair of briefs."

"Wow!" said Sid, "I was wondering where it was just now. I'll see how slow I can go, but be warned, I've been holding back all day, so temptation might get the better of me."

"I'll consider myself warned." said Cassie, "Let's do it. We'll start down here."

Sid was somewhat surprised by this suggestion as he was half expecting Cassie to make her way to his bedroom.

"Down here, in the lounge?" queried Sid.

"Yes," said Cassie, "You'll be gentler down here. Let's sit down."

Sid wasn't quite sure of the logic of this, but complied by sitting on the sofa. Cassie sat on his lap, with his arms supporting her and the back of her very short dress hanging free. It did not take Sid very long to 'get the message'. As they embraced and kissed, he placed his right hand inside her dress, and caressed her lower back. As they disengaged, his other hand started exploring her thighs, right up to her panties, gently stroking her pussy through them. Cassie squirmed with excitement at this.

"I think you liked that." commented Sid.

"I did." Said Cassie, "You can go further if you want."

The next time they kissed each other, both Sid's arms were wrapped around her, inside her dress. Meanwhile, Cassie was exploring Sid's back with her gentle fingers. After this, they embraced very closely and Sid found his lips very close to Cassie's delicate neck. He kissed it, but held back from leaving a mark. He didn't want to spoil Cassie's pristine skin with a love bite.

"That's lovely." said Cassie, "I feel so secure in your arms, and I love the way your hands have been exploring my body."

The couple got up from the sofa and, yet again, embraced. This time, Sid found he was facing a mirror. He pulled the rear of Cassie's dress down, so that more of her back was revealed. She reacted by, at the next opportunity, unfastening Sid's trousers and pushing them down his thighs. Disengaging from Cassie, he removed them. He pulled the front of Cassie's dress down to the point where her nipples were almost showing. She lowered the back of the dress a little further to match, and gave a vigorous twirl. As she turned, the dress swung out revealing her panties and hips.

"Wow, Cass!" exclaimed Sid, who was, by this time getting quite excited, "I don't think you'd go into the club with your dress that low."

"That depends which club." said Cassie, with a wink.

Their next close embrace saw Sid gradually slide the dress down to Cassie's waist, fully revealing her exquisite little breasts. Sid gasped with pleasure. He relished the feel of them against his chest as he energetically caressed her back. He slowly unzipped the dress and allowed it to fall to her ankles. Cassie stepped out of it and then slid Sid's boxer shorts down his thighs, rendering him naked and freeing his erection. He let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

"It looks as if it's time we found a bed." said Cassie, "It's obvious you're more than somewhat aroused."

With this, the couple gathered up their discarded clothes, switched off the lights and headed barefoot up the stairs to Sid's bedroom. When they reached it, Sid did what he had been tempted to do when they were undressing for the shower earlier. He stood behind her, cupped her delightful little breasts in his hands and, very gently, tweaked the nipples, making them stand up, while kissing her shoulders and back. Cassie gasped with undisguised pleasure.

"Aaahh! That was so lovely." said Cassie, "Do it some more."

"I know you liked that." said Sid.

"I did," said Cassie, "Since you're a boy, I don't think you have any idea what that feels like."

Sid repeated his attention to Cassie's breasts and then slid his hands down her smooth, flat belly towards her panties.

"Are you ready for this?" Sid whispered into Cassie's ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Cassie, "Go ahead, but be gentle."

They were standing in front of the tall mirror in Sid's room, so Cassie could see everything Sid was doing to her. He hooked the waistband of her knickers in his thumbs, and very slowly slid them down so that her intimate parts were gradually - very gradually revealed. Surprisingly, Cassie found the sight of this quite exciting. Sid was having trouble holding himself in.

"That was even better than this afternoon." said Cassie, "How was it for you?"

"Almost too much." said Sid, "I almost came when I was uncovering your fanny. It was so arousing."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "You must find me so exciting."

"I do, sweet Cass. I do." said Sid.

"I didn't realise I had such an effect on you." said Cassie.

Once she had discarded her panties, Cassie lay down on the bed, while Sid located a condom. She invited Sid to join her, something he was more than happy to do. The couple spent the next few minutes excitedly exploring each other's totally naked bodies with roving hands and soft lips. It wasn't long before Sid's hands strayed towards Cassie's most intimate area. Their exploration slowed down as Sid softly investigated her mound with his enquiring hand. He was tentative at first, just running a finger up and down the outside of her slit.

"You can come in if you like," said Cassie, "But be gentle. That's a very special place."

Sid took Cassie's advice and applied a little more pressure, gently parting her pussy lips. He soon located her clitoris. She wriggled a bit. Sid withdrew his finger.

"Don't stop!" said Cassie, "You're doing what I want you to do, but be careful. It's sensitive."

Sid resumed his gentle manual stimulation of her clit, earning some gasps of ecstasy from Cassie as he ran his finger round it. While he was doing this, he began investigating her nipples with his lips and tongue. This double stimulation caused Cassie to writhe about and express her feelings with incoherent moans and gasps, interrupted by the occasional "Don't stop!". It wasn't very long before Cassie could no longer control herself. She almost screamed "Oh Sid!", breathed very rapidly and heavily, before gradually calming down and kissing Sid.

"What was that all about?!" said Sid, after Cassie had calmed down somewhat.

"You made me cum," said Cassie, "And how! Nobody else has ever done that. You were wonderful."

"You don't say!" said Sid, somewhat surprised.

"I'm not finished yet." said Cassie, "Let's do it again. You might need that condom this time."

That was a hint Sid was only too pleased to take. He started by, yet again, running his hands all over her slender body before pausing to apply the condom. This gave him the excuse to kiss and caress her delightful little feet. He worked his way up her legs, with many little kisses and caresses. When he reached her fanny, she spread her legs wide and indicated that he should use his tongue on her clit. He hesitated a bit before committing himself. She writhed and moaned as he ran his tongue round it. After a while, he moved up her body and resumed his oral stimulation of Cassie's breasts while, once again, exploring and exciting her pussy with his fingers. It was still wet and very warm from the previous orgasm. This time, he went further and carefully inserted a couple of fingers into her opening. By chance he found a very sensitive spot. Cassie caught her breath, writhed around a bit and gasped. She was, once again, on the edge.

"I want you in me - now!" gasped Cassie.

Sid was more than ready to comply. He had been holding himself in for what had seemed an eternity, coming close to letting go on several occasions. He guided his member into her opening and started thrusting, gently at first, but increasing his speed and force. While he was doing this, he was once again running his tongue round one of her nipples, while gently circling the other one with a finger.

After a short while, Cassie again started bucking and moaning. She was amplifying Sid's thrusts. He could no longer hold back and finally released his load. At the same time, Cassie once again nearly screamed Sid's name and hugged him so tightly, he could scarcely breathe. After this, both of them gradually calmed down. Once their breathing had returned to something like normal, Cassie tried to speak.

"Th - that was… Oh wow, Sid." gasped an almost incoherent Cassie, "That was so, er, wonderful. I didn't know I could feel like that. Thank you so much for not going too fast. You're so lovely."

"I feel wonderful as well." said Sid, as the couple turned over onto their sides, "I think we've just committed ourselves to each other."

"We have." said Cassie as she snuggled up close to Sid's warm body.

Neither Sid nor Cassie had experienced post-coital euphoria the like of which they were having now. They felt complete.

They embraced each other. Sid turned off the light and pulled the duvet over their naked bodies. He gently cuddled his sweet Cassie while she calmed down and whispered "I love you so much" into her ear. She responded with a sleepy "I know". He continued gently caressing his sweet Cassie's smooth, warm body until he sensed she was asleep. He let sleep overtake him. The couple slumbered peacefully in each other's loving arms until well after dawn the next day.


End file.
